The MoveIn
by latinfire1
Summary: Autor noteSorry for this, but i meant for all of my stories to be in chaptersyou'll understand the story more if you go to A New beginning which contains all of the stories. Thanks!


**The Move-In**

Both Ray and Kai were sitting on the bus to go back to the city. Ray wanted to ask Kai why he wanted him to come back, but held off the urge to ask. "Hey Kai," ray bellowed. "Yeah?" Kai replied without opening his eyes to look at him. "How'd you get the tickets for the bus ride so fast?" Ray asked. "Well there is something called the internet that people in the city use nowadays to book rides and stuff," he answered. "Oh, Ok," Ray said. He felt stupid for asking him that. For the next hour or two both of them sat in silence looking at anything that passed by in the window. Kai was trying to act all cool about Ray coming back, but inside he was jumping around in excitement. He wanted to talk to him so badly, but was afraid that he would say something stupid too. Kai finally dozed off.

Kai had never had many dreams but the one in the bus really freaked him out. He dreamt of being lost in the jungle, running for no apparent reason. He was running and running until he heard a roar, the roar of a tiger. He could see its black and orange fur as it whizzed across the ground. As soon as it leaped on him he was staring right at its large golden eyes. "Kai!" the tiger roared. "Kai, wake up!" it roared once again. Kai woke up from his dream but faced the same golden eyes, Ray's eyes, the eyes of the tiger. "We're here!" Ray said excitedly. They both got off the bus, and left for home. "So where am I sleeping?" Ray asked curiously as they were walking. Kai hadn't thought of that. In fact all he cared about doing was bringing him back to the city. He wasn't thinking about where he was going to sleep or let alone live in. "Well for now, your going to be bunking with me," he replied. "So you have another bed?" Ray asked again. (Why was he asking him so many questions? Kai thought). "Umm, nope, I guess we'll be sleeping in the same bed," Kai said. Ray looked a bit freaked out. "Calm down I was only joking," Kai said quickly. (Was I? He thought to himself).

They soon arrived at his dorm and Ray lay out all of his bags beside Kai's dresser. "So where am I going to put in all of my things? Ray asked. "Just put some of your clothes in my dresser I put most of mines in the closet anyways, he replied. Kai left to go address the front desk that he had a visitor leaving Ray to unpack alone. Ray took out his clothing and began putting in his clothing; most of them were practically empty. He was almost done, he just had to fill in the last drawer. Ray opened it and found all of Kai's boxers neatly folded. Ray quickly shut it, he started to blush. He opened it again; curiosity had gotten the best of him. He started going through them, they were the standard plaid boxers of red, blue and other colors. He reached the end of the drawer and found a pair of white briefs. Ray began to chuckling to himself; he hasn't worn briefs since he was 8. "What are you doing?" Kai said all of a sudden. "Nothing, just… needed more uhh.. room to put…my umm…stuff in," Ray bellowed quickly shut the drawer and went back to his things.

Nothing eventful had occurred the next few hours just them talking about the past and watching a bit of T.V. . .Kai wasn't really focused though; he couldn't stop looking at Ray who was calmly watching. They both started to doze off after an hour and had decided to go to bed early. "So how are we going to do this?" Ray asked Kai. "No idea," he replied. "You can sleep on the bed for now, and I'll sleep on the floor," he told Ray. "Oh ok that's fine with me," he replied. They both brushed their teeth and washed their faces in the washroom. Kai watched Ray comb his long black hair which was hidden most of the day. Ray watched Kai carefully as well. They both settled into their beds (or floor in Kai's case). "Goodnight" Ray whispered. "G'nite," Kai said. "Oh and Ray?" Kai asked. "Yeah?" Ray responded. "If you wanted to look at my underwear drawer you could've just asked, night!" Kai said smirking. Ray was so glad that it was dark because he felt himself blush really badly. "Good-Night," Ray said again.


End file.
